


All My Thoughts Belong To You

by ohemgeeitscoley



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohemgeeitscoley/pseuds/ohemgeeitscoley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curse on Felicity leaves her able to hear Oliver's thoughts. And Oliver able to hear hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from storiesbyladychi on Tumblr: something peculiar. I have no idea where this is going, but it's been fun to write.

Felicity jumped slightly in her chair as the sound of thunder hit her ear. The lady sitting across from her raised her eyebrow, laughing slightly.

“A little jumpy aren’t we Miss Smoak?”

“Uh, I guess so? I wasn’t exactly expecting for my car to breakdown ten minutes from a carnival in the middle of nowhere. Or to be sitting in front of a fortune teller. Or for a really bad storm to roll in out of nowhere, which is really probably why my car broke down…. And wait, how do you know my name?”

The lady laughed, her eyes darkening. “You aren’t nearly as perceptive as I heard.”

“As you heard? What are you—“

“I think you need to work on that. All of the answers you seek are right in front of you. You just aren’t listening hard enough.”

“I’m not listening—All of my questions? I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“You will.”

Felicity shivered as the lady stared at her, the lights dancing off of her eyes. She shook head as she stood up. “Okay, well, thanks for offering me a place to hide out from the rain. But my friend should be here any minute and I think I’m just going to go wait in the rain… where it’ll be way less creepy.” Felicity bit the bottom of her lip as she finished the sentence, trying to override her desire to keep speaking.

“Felicity!” Oliver’s voice rang out from outside of the tent.

“Oliver,” Felicity shouted back as she turned around to face the entrance of the tent. She smiled at him as he came into her vision.

“Could you have picked a creepier place to have your car break down? What are the chances of you being stranded at an abandoned carnival?”

“Abandoned,” Felicity asked, her face twisting in confusion. “What are you talking—“ her voice trailed off as she turned around to find an empty chair behind her, the lady who she had been talking to gone.

“Hey,” Oliver questioned, placing his hand on Felicity’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Felicity turned back around, unconsciously stepping closer to Oliver. “Can we just get out of here?”

“Of course,” Oliver said, moving his hand along her shoulder. “Come on.”

—

_Her ass really does look good in that dress._

Felicity scrunched her eyebrows down as she turned around to stare at Oliver. There was no way he just said that out loud. Absolutely zero. One, he was in the middle of a meeting with six investors; she was only in the room because she had to drop off a message note. Two, Oliver Queen does not make comments about her ass out loud, _especially_ when other people are in the room.

“Is there anything else Ms. Smoak,” He asked, his voice worried.

 _Other than you talking about my ass in public? No nothing_.

Felicity shook her head as she opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Oliver launching out of his chair.

“What,” he questioned in an elevated voice.

_Did I really say that out loud?_

Felicity’s eyes shifted as she glanced around the room, the investors were looking at them strangely. “I didn’t say anything, Oliver.”

_You didn’t—_

“Oh boy,” Felicity said, clasping her hands together in front of her chest. “Look at the time. Mr. Queen has a very important meeting with the budget department that he needs to prepare for. We’re going to have to reschedule this meeting.”

She didn’t wait for anyone to reply before making her way out of the room and back to Oliver’s office. She closed her eyes as she placed her hands on his desk. She was so sure that Oliver had made the comment out loud. It didn’t make any sense for it to be something that she thought of, and the voice had been so distinctively Oliver’s. She laughed slightly as she remembered what the lady from the night before had said about her not listening enough. But there was _no_ _way_ that she could… it was crazy. Besides, the lady hadn’t really been there and the whole idea was crazy.

She opened her eyes and turned around as Oliver walked in.

“Are you okay?”

_Can you hear me?_

Oliver’s eyes narrowed as he moved closer to her. “Of course I can hear you. Felicity what is going on?”

Felicity shook her head in disbelief, her eyes widening as she continued to stare at him.

_I didn’t say anything. That’s the problem._

“You didn’t say—then how did I?”

“I think… Last night, before you picked me up. There was someone else there, Oliver. This crazy fortune teller. She started talking about how the answers to my questions were in front of me… and how I wasn’t listening hard enough, but that I would soon. And I know this sounds crazy, but I think…”

_You think we can hear each other’s thoughts?_

Felicity nodded, sitting down on the edge of the desk.

_Yeah. I think we can._


	2. Chapter 2

_I wonder if he always has that much control over his body._

Felicity cringed at the sound of the salmon ladder bar hitting the floor. She turned around quickly in her chair, her eyes widening as she saw Oliver look over at her.

_Oh god. I’m so sorry. I know my brain to mouth filter doesn’t seem like it ever works, but it generally keeps me from saying things like that out loud._

Oliver gave her a small smile.

_It’s okay._

Felicity bit her lip before turning back around. She brought her hands up to cover her face as she tried to keep her thoughts to herself. It had been a week and so far they still had no idea how to make it stop. They had gone back to the carnival the day before and there was nothing there. If it weren’t for the constant reminder that something had happened there, she would have been convinced that the whole thing was a dream.

She smiled as she felt Oliver’s hand brush across her shoulder. She looked up at him nodding.

“I know, we’re going to figure this out.”

“We will. Besides, it could be worse.”

“Oh yeah? How?”

“We could hear every thought.”

Felicity snorted. “That almost sounds better. I hate not knowing when you are going to hear me. I’ve been trying to break down the pattern to see if we could figure it out. But nothing adds up. I heard you thinking about making a peanut butter sandwich when I was in the shower last night, but you didn’t hear anything from me, right?”

Felicity watched as Oliver’s throat bobbed slightly, his neck turning a slightly darker shade of red.

“Oh god. What did you hear?”

“We don’t need to talk about it.”

“No, Oliver—“

“It’s not a big deal. Let’s just forget about it okay. It was late.  I’ve thought about it before to, you know? What it would be like.”

“You have?”

“Oh… so you heard me thinking about… oh.” Felicity turned back around, closing her eyes. “I’ve been trying not to. I just, sometimes the thoughts are there before I can really… well think about them. And this is awkward. Maybe you were right… wait did you say you’ve thought about it to?”

Felicity turned back around, waiting for Oliver to answer. She wasn’t sure if she had tried to read his mind as hard as she did then over the last week. But there was nothing but silence. She glared at the sound of the beeping that rang down the stairs from the door opening. “We’re talking about this later Oliver,” she whispered before turning her attention to Sara and John as they came into view.

“’Bout time you guys got here,” Felicity said as she stood up from her computer. “I’m starving, you want food?”

She grabbed Sara by the arm as she finished the question, not waiting for her answer as she pulled her to the staircase.

“What’s going on with you two lately?”

Felicity looked at Sara, shaking her head. “Nothing… absolutely nothing.”

—

Week two of being able to hear each other’s thoughts came crashing in with a bang. Literally.

Felicity glared at Oliver as she threw her hands up in the air.

_You are being ridiculous._

_I—I am being ridiculous? You want to volunteer yourself to get yourself killed._

_Quit being a drama queen, I’m not going to get myself killed. Sara will be there with me. You can literally hear me thoughts if anything goes wrong._

_This doesn’t always work._

_It does if I’m specifically thinking about you hearing them._

_What if it stops?_

_Then Sara,_ Felicity waved her hand to her side to direct Oliver’s attention to Sara, _Will be with me._

_She can do this herself._

_This involved electronics. That’s my department. I’m not asking your permission Oliver, you aren’t exactly the boss of me._

“Hey!” John’s voice rang out across the foundry. Felicity and Oliver turned at the same time, staring at him.

“What,” Felicity asked. “We’re sort of in the middle of arguing.”

“Exactly. You two want to share something with the class?” John leaned back against the med table as he looked back and forth between the two of you. “Because, unless Sara and I lost our hearing for the last fifteen minutes, you two haven’t actually said a damn thing.”

Felicity glanced over at Oliver, before looking back to John. “Um. Well. We sort of…”

“We sort of can hear each other’s thoughts,” Oliver finished, shrugging as he leaned against the computer station.

“You what,” Sara asked in disbelief.

“I sort of got cursed by a fortune teller two weeks ago and ever since then we’ve, uh, had this problem.”

“You two are serious?”

Felicity nodded, groaning as she heard the sound of Sara laughing. “This isn’t funny.”

“Not funny?” Sara asked in between her laughter. “You two can hear each other think? For two weeks? This explains so much. So much.”

“Can we do this later? We,” Felicity pointed to Sara before herself. “Have a bad guy to stop.”

_Felicity._

_Unless you want me to start thinking really hard about every Spice Girls’ song I have ever memorized, I suggest you stop._


	3. Chapter 3

_On my way back._

Felicity nodded as Oliver’s voice entered her mind, a sound she had grown strangely used to over the last six weeks. She clicked a few more keys to begin running the system updates on the computers, before standing and grabbing her purse and jacket.

_Sara and Dig just got back. We’re going to get food. Want to meet us at Big Belly?_

_Yeah. Tell me what the special is when you get there?_

_Can do. Or, you could just stop by on your back here. See if their offer to give the Arrow a discount really holds up._

_Felicity._

Felicity smiled at the warmth that came over her when Oliver said her name. The hearing each other’s thoughts was old news compared to the rather recent development of occasionally feeling what the other was feeling. It was a strange sensation, being able to know exactly how it felt for Oliver Queen to blush, to be excited, or nervous. One that Felicity wasn’t positive she would ever fully be used to. It was one thing to occasionally hear Oliver’s thoughts, it was another thing entirely to be able to feel how he felt while having those thoughts, or, if the thoughts were vivid enough, to see what he was imagining.

Six weeks of the connection only growing stronger had left both of them falling into a sort of peace about the situation. But Felicity still found herself regretting not cherishing the privacy of her thoughts being her own. Blaming herself for not being able to recall exactly how it felt for her mind to not be a shared experience.

 _I am not going to Big Belly Burger wearing this._  Oliver continued, _and Felicity could practically see him shaking his head at her. I’ll meet you guys there though._

Felicity laughed, out loud, ignoring the knowing look Sara was giving her as they began walking toward  where John was waiting at the bottom of the Foundry stairs.

_See you th--_

“Oh my God,” Felicity yelled as pain radiated from her left side. She grabbed onto Sara’s arm, ignoring the concerned glance Sara gave her as her knees buckled.

“Felicity?” Sara asked, moving to help her stand up again, before leading her back into the main part of the foundry to sit down. “What’s wrong?”

“Oliver,” Felicity answered, pointlessly pressing her hand harder against her side, trying to get the pain to somehow stop. “Something’s wrong with Oliver.”

 _Oliver_. Felicity thought, trying as hard as she could to think over the pain.  _Oliver, what’s going on?_

John stood next to Sara, quickling glancing between them. “Can you find out where he is?”

Felicity shook her head, her voice tight with pain as she tried explaining, “It’s like--” Felicity paused, stopping to catch her breath as another sharp pain shot through her body. “It’s like there’s nothing there, John.” She looked up at him, moving her hand from her stomach, ignoring the surprise of her hand not being covered in blood, to quickly wipe the tears from her face before continuing, “But I think he’s moving? It feels, it feels like he is moving.”

“He was at the docks last, right?” John asked, as he and Sara began moving around the Foundry. Masks were put back on, weapons found, the mood in the room falling back into its natural role of prefight tension.

Felicity stood up, ignoring John and Sara’s protests, and, more importantly, the pain that made her want to do nothing more than sit back down and cry. Because this wasn’t her pain, this was Oliver’s pain, and she wasn’t going to be able to just sit and wish it away.

“Yeah,” She answered. “That’s where he was, but I should be able to use this,” she paused, grabbing the tablet from next to the still-updating computers, shaking it slightly, before continuing, “to give you guys a more accurate location.”

She sat back down, her eyes fluttering shut briefly as the haziness she was feeling from Oliver hit her in another strong wave. “You need to leave. He’s getting worse.”

John nodded, following behind Sara to leave, before he paused beside Felicity, his hand squeezing against her shoulder. “Are you going to be okay by yourself? One of us can stay.”

Felicity shook her head, her eyes not leaving her tablet as she began the process of running Oliver’s tracker. “Go get Oliver. I’m not actually the one who was shot, or whatever the hell happened to him. I’ll be fine as soon as he is.”

John nodded, giving one more small squeeze to her shoulder before leaving.

 _Just a little bit longer,_  Felicity thought, hoping that even though she hadn’t heard a single thought from Oliver, that maybe he was still able to hear hers,  _I need you to hold on just a little longer for me._


	4. Chapter 4

“We need to give him something,” Sara said quickly, her words coming out in a rush as she nodded her head in the direction of the med cart that John was standing in front of. “A fragment of the bullet is lodged between two of his ribs, we need to get it out before we can try to close anything.”

 

John nodded after a moment, comparing Sara’s words to what he could see of the wound in front of him. He turned to face the med cart, quickly filling two syringes, one with a narcotic and one with an anesthetic.

 

Oliver flinched away from him as John pressed the first needle against his arm. At least, he flinched away the best that he could given the circumstances, shaking his head weakly. “I don’t need that,” Oliver finally said, his eyes narrowing down at the needles.

 

“You may not,” John confirmed, pausing long enough for Oliver to know that he was not fighting him on his choice to have to a bullet removed from him without any drugs. “But she does,” John finished, nodding toward Felicity.

 

Oliver did his best to look at Felicity. He then noticed the way her fingers were pressed into her ribs, she was still crying, something Oliver had missed before.

 

His eyes narrowed as he watched her face twist in pain when Sara applied more pressure to the wound. He had assumed that something had broken whatever was allowing him to hear each other’s thoughts,  since he couldn’t sense her anymore. He wasn’t sure what had surprised him more, the pain of being shot or the sudden break in the connection with Felicity.

 

One second he could feel her, as if she was right there with him, and the next she was gone completely.

 

Oliver did his best to relax as he turned his head away from Felicity. He nodded to John, holding his arm still as John began to inject him with the medicine. “You didn’t tell me she was in pain,” Oliver said once John was finished.

 

“I assumed you knew.” John simply stated, his focus entirely on Oliver’s wound. The bleeding had calmed down significantly since they had returned, but it was still deep, and John could barely make out the tip of the fragment that had gotten stuck in him. “This is bad, Oliver. Sara and I-- we aren’t doctors, man.”

 

“He’s right, Ollie,” Sara added, as she began to gently pull the against the wound, her face remaining blank as Oliver’s twisted in pain. Felicity stood behind them, her hands clamped over her mouth as she tried to muffle her cries. “Bullet extraction probably hurt a lot less when performed by actual surgeons.”

 

“No, no hospitals.”

 

“Oliver,” John started as moved his gaze from the wound to Oliver’s face. “You need a doctor. And it might be better for Felicity.”

 

“And what are we going to tell them?” Oliver asked, hating the way his words were already slurring together. “That I was--

 

“We’ll tell them that you were shot,” John said harshly, interrupting Oliver as his fingers tightly gripping the edge of the table Oliver was laid out on. “We’ll--we’ll figure it out when we have to.”

 

“It’s fine,” Felicity said, her voice weak as she slid down one of the pillars until she was sitting on the ground. “The medicine seems to be working. The less Oliver is aware of the pain, the less I seem to be able to feel it.”

 

John didn’t seem convinced as he watched Felicity’s face as Sara began removing the remaining piece.

 

“I don’t like this,” he said, mostly to Sara as Oliver’s eyes began to shut, as he lost his fight to remain conscious against the drugs. “He needs a doctor.”

 

“I’ve got this,” Sara said, her voice strong and convincing, her gaze fixed on Oliver’s wound. “He’s set up to the monitor, I shouldn’t need you unless we start to lose him,” she paused, twisting her hand slightly as she continued to pull out the piece. She nodded her head slightly to the side before continuing, “Go sit with her. Make sure she’s alright.”

 

“Are you--” John started as removed his hands from the table.

 

“Just go.”

 

He nodded, walking around the med table, and going straight for Felicity.

 

Felicity looked up as John sat down next to her, running his hand down her arm.

 

“He’s going to be fine. Felicity, you both are going to be fine.”

 

_You hear that Oliver_ , Felicity thought, refusing to focus on the fact that Oliver likely couldn’t hear her. _We’re going to be fine._

 

Felicity let her head fall onto John’s shoulder, watching Sara work.

 

“John,” Felicity said weakly, her head swimming as she lifted her head and tried to look at him. “Something’s not right. Something--”

 

She heard it then. The heart monitor’s beeping switching from a continuous sound, to a flat, never-ending beep.

 

Felicity barely noticed John leaving her side, his hand falling away from her shoulder as he rushed to Sara and Oliver. Her vision blurred more, until she was barely able to make out the shapes of everyone. The monitor’s monotone sound continued.

  
She shut her eyes and then there was only silence.


End file.
